Labor Day
by Billie1
Summary: Something different of Monica and John. This is a special story that I wrote up for a friend of mine, Kate. It’s for her birthday. I hope you enjoy it Kate.


Title: Labor Day

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to CC and 1013 productions.

Summary: This is a special story that I wrote up for a friend of mine, Kate. It's for her birthday. I hope you enjoy it Kate.

I still can't believe that I'm pregnant and with John's child. It's been almost 9 months. My doctor said I could have this kid at any moment of any day. Lately I haven't been able to sleep to much. This kid keeps moving around and I can't get comfortable in bed. John is laying next to me and I watch him lay there trying to sleep. He's up against my body and is rubbing my belly. I close my eyes and try to sleep. The baby kicks and I smile.

"I love feeling our child kick." John tells me.

"Yeah well lets just put the baby inside you and see how you like it." I tease him. We laugh over that and soon fall asleep.

I'm woken up with a sharp pain and then a gush of wetness. I grab my stomach and moan as I lean back towards John . "Oh…John!" I moan out in pain. John moves some and then says the last thing I'd ever hear from him at a time like this. "God, Monica, I knew I made you wet, but this is beyond belief!" I roll my eyes and elbow him in the arm. "JOHN!" I some what scream out.

He jumps up right and looks at me. "WHAT?" He says all worried. Well he has a reason to worry now.

"My water broke!" I tell him.

"OH!" He jumps out of bed and puts his pants on quickly. He's paying more attention to me then he is as he put his pants on. He ends up putting them on backwards and I know I'll laugh later over that but right now I'm in pain. He puts them on the right way finally and then hurries around and helps me up and ready.

Arriving at the hospital he helps me into the wheel chair and pushes me in there in a hurry. "MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!" He yells out for someone to hurry over to help. Like that is going to make this go any better.

A woman walks over to us. "Hi, I will need you to fill out this information and we'll go ahead and take your wife back into a room."

"WHAT? You want me to fill out papers while my wife is in labor? Who the hell thought of that?" He runs off asking her things.

"John, just do it please?" I close my eyes and breath through another contraction. They are getting longer and harder every time.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right there." He turns and picks a pen up to fill the papers out. The nurse pushes me down the hall towards the delivery rooms. She has helped me out of my clothes and into a gown. I then climb onto the bed and lay there while she hooks me up to the monitors and then gets a doctor to come in to have a look at me.

The doctor soon comes in and does a quick check up. Only to tell me that, yes, I am in labor. I'm about 4 centimeters right now. This is going to be a long night. He said he'd come back in about fifteen minutes and check on me.

I've been laying here for about ten minutes when John finally walks into the room and over to me. "I'm so sorry, there was a lot of paper work. How are you doing?" He asks as he takes my hand.

"Hurts, I can't believe you did this to me." I moan out as another contraction hits me.

"I wasn't trying to do it." He smirks at me and at this moment I just want to reach up and slap it off that face of his. He breaths along with me. "Just breath through it honey."

I squeeze his hand and start to come out of the contraction. "Oh god.. This hurts John."

"I know baby, but just think…soon it'll be over with and we'll have our child in our arms." He tells me as he uses a washcloth to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

A few hours later I'm still having contractions and the doctor has had me moved to deliver this child. John's all asking these questions and is worried about me. The doctors have learned to not pay attention to him.

"O.K. Monica, On the count of 3 I want you to push." The doctor tells me. "1...2...3..." He counts. I bare down and push with everything I have. "That's it Monica, your doing great." I hear John whisper to me. "And 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...breath and relax. That's it Monica." I wish people would shut up.

It's not much longer that I give one last push and I feel the child slip out from me and let out a loud cry. I fall back against the bed and look at John. He's looking at the nurse who has our child. He's got the biggest smile on his face. "It's a girl. Congratulations." The doctor tells me. I close my eyes and smile.

I look at John. "Something's not right." I tell him and look towards the doctors.

"What do you mean? Monica?" There's worry in his voice.

"I feel like I have to push again." The doctor rushes over to me. He's looking between my legs and then up at me. "O.k. Monica. Lets do this again."

Now I get worried. I have no clue what is going on but I do as the doctor says to do. I push again. I'm repeating what I did not that long ago. I relax a moment and then push again when the doctor tells me to. Soon I hear a scream and then John.

"What is it?" John asks.

"It's a baby." the doctor tells him.

"I know that. Boy or girl?"

"Oh, It's a boy." I hear the doctor say to John and I. I smile at John and he can't believe it. He's smiling like he just won the lottery.

The doctor goes about finishing up with me as I glance over to see the nurses clean our children up and weighing them. I want to see them. It hits me now that we have two. How are we going to handle two kids? I look at John and he's watching me.

"We'll handle it. It'll be ok." He tells me and then kisses me. I kiss him back and then I hold his hand. Soon a nurse brings over a baby and I let go of John's hand as she lays the baby in my arms. I move over so John can sit on the bed. Soon the nurse is handing the other baby into John's arms. "If you need anything just press the call button." She tells us and leaves the room. I look at our kids. "I think someone needs names."

"Oh, I think your right." John says with out taking his eyes off his daughter. I smile at that. "Any ideas?"

I look at him. "Well, we should have been thinking about one for awhile now."

"I know." At least he agrees with me.

"Ok, buddy. What name's do you like?" I ask and then think. "Ethan?" I look at John.

"Ethan Doggett. I like that." He tells me.

"Ok, Ethan." I pause. "Ethan Evan Doggett." I smile at that name. It seems to fit him just right. "Do you like your name buddy? Ethan Evan Doggett?" He closes his eyes and I laugh. "John, you pick her name." I tell him and look down at our daughter in his arms.

It takes him a few moments before he says anything and I can only think he's thinking of a name. "How about Kathryn? Kathryn Kay Doggett." He looks at me.

"Oh, I like that!" I look at our kids and smile. "Well, Kate and Ethan, Happy Birthday. When you two get older mommy and daddy will have a lot of stories to tell you about what we have gone through. How we meet." I pause and glance up at John. I take his hand and give it a squeeze. I look down at Ethan and then add, "We'll tell you about your older brother."

I can feel John looking at me and I just smile. I know it means a lot to him to tell them about Luke when they get older.

I shiver some and can't stop it. I'm not cold.

"You cold honey?" John asks me.

"No, I don't know why I'm shaking." I move in closer to him.

"Let me lay them down in the bassinet." He stands up and lays them down. He then sits in the chair next to the bed and takes my hand.

I look at him. "Hold me?"

He nods his head and stand up and lays in the small bed with me. I snuggle in next to him as close as I can get. "Thank you." I whisper to him.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. I hear John say it was open and I glance over at the door as in walks Mulder and Scully with William. "Congratulations you two. " Scully says first. "So, where is the baby?"

I point over at the bassinet and look at John. They are going to be just as shocked as we where. I look over at Scully as she walks over and looks in. "Am I seeing double?" She says.

"No, there's two in there."

"Twins? I can't believe it." Mulder sounds skeptical for the first time since I've known him.

Scully smiles and looks at me. "May I pick one up? Of course after you tell me the names."

I laugh at her. "Well, the names are Ethan Evan and Kathryn Kay. And yes, you may." I pause. "Mulder, you can let William sit on the bed." I smile. "Why don't you come see Aunt Monica, buddy." I hold my arms out for him.

Mulder lets William sit on the bed and he crawls his way up to me and I hold him. I hold him to me and kiss his cheek. "Would you like to hold one William?"

"Are you sure about that honey?" John looks at me.

"Of course." I sit up and let William sit between my legs. I reach my arms around him and show him how to hold the baby. "Hold the baby like this, be careful of the head though."

John picked up the baby Scully wasn't holding at the time and brings him over here. "His name is Ethan. Ethan, this is William." John tells him as he lays the child into William's waiting arms. I smile and support the baby he's holding.

It's now been a few days and we're all set to go home. We have had a lot of people come to the hospital to see the baby and I. They all had the same reaction that Scully did when she saw two babies. I have a lot of flowers and gifts. My parents couldn't be happier. They will be staying in this area for awhile to help out. That I'm grateful for. John took most of the things home the other day.

We just singed the papers and all of us are now going home. It's good to be leaving. John and I make sure the kids are in their car seats right before taking off. I sit in the passengers seat and smile over at John. "Well, DAD, think we're up for this now?" I tease him.

"Yes, I can't wait." He takes my hand and kisses it. "I love you." He looks at me.

"I love you too John." I glance back at Kate and Ethan.

We soon arrive home and John parks the car in the drive way. I unbuckle and open the door. I stand up and then open the back door. I get one of our kids as John gets the other. It's probable a good think we have a girl and boy because at this moment they look very much a like. We walk into the house and I'm shocked to see it clean and ready for kids. With toys laying around as well as the flowers I had at the hospital on one table. There's the bassinet near the couch. "I think we'll need another one of those." I tease him. "Thanks for getting things ready John."

"You don't have to thank me." He shuts and locks the door. I walk over to the couch and set the car seat on the floor. I unbuckle it and pick up Kate. "Lets get you two feed and down for a nap." I say and unbutton my shirt and the front of my bra. John walks around and sits on the chair across from me. He holds Ethan as he watches me. You'd think I'd feel weird doing this but it's a nice feeling.

"I'll burp her when she's done eating. " He tells me as he stands up and walks to the other room still holding Ethan. He soon returns with diapers, wipes, and a burping cloth. I watch Kate as she eats and it's just so cute. She closes her eyes and her fists flex like she's trying to get a grip on something.

After awhile she slows down and seems to be getting sleepy. I wait a moment and then ease her from me. John is up and takes her from me. I take Ethan and wait a moment before feeding him. John lays Kate on his chest and rubs her back. I smile at him and then move Ethan over to my other breast to feed him. It's so cute how they both do the same thing.

Later that night John and I lay in bed and he holds me. It's been a few days since we've laid in bed together. "Oh….my own bed." I say as I get comfortable.

"Your bed?" He sits up some and looks down at me. "Did you forget I also sleep in this bed?"

I laugh at him. "I didn't mean it like that.. I just mean it's better then the one from the hospital."

"Well, that's good to know." He smiles and lays back down and holds me.

"We should get sleep since we'll be up in a few hours for feeding time." I snuggle closer and close my eyes. I dream of happy things, family and friends.

The End


End file.
